The Thunder God and The Warrior Queen
by Mrs. Scott Summers 24601
Summary: Asgard is getting some visitors for two months. Sorsha the Warrior Queen and The Five Elemental Masters. What happens if Sorsha and Thor start to get closer? Is Hogun starting to fall for one of the two female Elemental Masters? What about Sif and Fandral? Thor/OC; Sif/Fandral;Hogun/OC...


**Pairings: **Thor/OC; Sif/Fandral; Hogun/OC

**A/N: **This is after the movie Thor and before Avengers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thor, but I do own Sorsha and Freya. I wish I owned Thor.

**Chapter 1: Thor's POV**

We were all at the training grounds when a servants informed us that mother and father wanted to inform the Warriors Three, Sif, and I of something important.

Sif is always with us for two reasons; 1) she wants to prove herself that she is not a fragile damsel in distress and 2) she fancies Fandral. Volstagg, Hogun, and I have always known, it's not that difficult to see. And Sif may not know it, But Fandral fancies her as well, Fandral doesn't know about Sif fancying him. It's aggravating to see these two try to admit it.

Back to reality… The five of us are walking towards the way to the throne room where mother and father wanted to meet us. Volstagg was quietly complaining about not having anything to eat yet. Fandral was sneaking glances at Sif, and when Sif caught him looking, Fandral would wink causing Sif to blush slightly. Hogun was, well… Hogun, his usual calm yet serious self. Hogun has ever smiled a few times.

We finally made it to the enormous double doors of the throne room. All of us were curious to know what was so important.

Volstagg and I opened the doors easily. Mother and father were conversing amongst themselves at the bottom of the steps that led up to the throne. We walked closer to them and they ended their discussion when we were in hearing distance.

I kissed mother on her cheek which made her smile, and gave a nod to father as my usual greeting.

"Father, what was it you needed to tell us?" I asked.

"Well, an old friend of your mother and I is arriving to visit and stay for a couple of months." Father said smiling.

"May I ask who?"

"Sorsha the Warrior Queen. She is also bringing her younger sister and her five teachers, the Elemental Masters." Mother informed smiling as well. Odin's beard!

"The Elemental Masters, my lady?" Volstagg asked from right next to me. I just realized he was next to me.

"Yes. Master Yun of water, Master Yee of metal, Master Lai of wood, Master Chi of fire, and Master Tsun of earth. They are old friends as well." Father explained. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"When will they arrive?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Heimdall will open the bifrost. Once opened they will pass through and ride." Father said.

"I want all of you on your best behavior. Especially you Fandral, Volstagg," Mother said sternly while pointing at the two. Everyone was smirking except Mother, Hogun, and an innocent looking Volstagg and Fandral.

"My lady, when have we ever caused trouble?" Fandral asked innocently. Mother sighed exasperatedly and shook her head.

"Oh and Volstagg. Try not to get into a drinking contest with Sorsha. She will most definitely win. Trust my word, I have tried myself." Father said grinning.

I was shocked to say the least. And from the corner of my eye, so where my four friends behind me, even Hogun looked shocked. Who would have thought? Odin, King of Asgard, the Allfather, participating in a drinking contest with the Warrior Queen.

We were brought out of our reverie when father laughed heartily.

"That is all, my son. You may do as you wish: train, wander, rest, and eat. Just be ready for tomorrow." Father declared.

We all left the throne room when father excused us and he and mother started conversing again.

We all walked to our usual seating lounge in silence, left to our own thoughts.

Once in the lounge, we all took a seat still in silence until Volstagg broke it.

"Odin, King of Asgard, the Allfather, participating in a drink contest with a woman?" he asked still shocked.

"My thoughts exactly, my friend. I had no knowledge of my father ever drinking for a game. And I never knew mother and father were friends with the Elemental Masters." I said.

"I am very eager to meet the Masters. They say that they will be willing to teach anyone who possess the gift of any of the five elements." Sif explained. Fandral was sitting next to her smiling at her. Both Volstagg and I noticed this.

"I have heard stories of the Masters. They are very skilled and wise. They take a great skill in their gifts. I have heard stories of the Warrior Queen as well. They say that she possessed the gift of all five elements." Said Hogun.

"ALL FIVE ELEMENTS?!" Everyone exclaimed. Hogun nodded.

"Indeed. She is very skilled in the elements as well as many weapons and hand-to-hand combat. She once met a sorcerer who decided to teach her magic. She usually fights in armies of extraordinary skilled warriors." Hogun explained.

"Who taught the to fight?" I asked. The explanation of the queen was bringing me to the edge of my seat.

"She has. All of them are loyal to the heart, but extremely brutal fighters. There are women that are in her army that are just as strong, skilled, and loyal as the men in her army."

"Wonderful, another leader who lets women fight their own battles. This is making me more eager to meet her." Sif exclaimed rubbing her hands together in eagerness. Fandral smiled again and put an arm around Sif's shoulder, making her blush as red as Volstagg's husky beard.

Volstagg started snickering behind our hands, but when Sif gave us a deadly glare, it turned into fake coughing fits.

"Anyway, you must ask the queen herself about what she has ben through. All I know is about her abilities and that she has a devastating past. NO one has told me what happened, just that it's a said tale." Hogun informed.

Once again the group sat in silence. It was not an awkward silence, more o a comfortable silence. The ones that leave people to their own thoughts.

I had so many questions to ask the Warrior Queen.

'How long have you been fighting?'

'What weapons have you mastered?'

'How powerful is your magic?'

So many questions for the queen, but also many for the Elemental Masters.

'Do I possess the gift of any of the elements?'

'Are there only five elements that can be controlled?'

'Are you able to move Mjolnir, Master Yee?'

I looked outside to the enormous window in the lounge and saw it was nighttime already. I stood up from my seat.

"I must retire for the night. Hogun, Volstagg we should leave as well." I informed my two friends.

"But I just got comfortable." Volstagg complained. By the name of the Allfather, Volstagg is a good friend, but he will soon be the end o my immortality.

Hogun and I exchanged a look before we both grabbed one arm each and dragged a grumbling Volstagg.

Once Volstagg was out the door, I let go of his arm, turned to Sif and Fandral and winked to the two. Then I made my exit.

**Third POV**

After Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun left, Sif and Fandral sat in awkward silence. Fandral opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and when back to being silent.

'Say something.' Sif thought to herself. What she didn't know was that the man next to her was thinking the same thing.

"I must retire for the night. Goodnight, Fandral." Sif announced making her way to the door.

"Sif," Fandral called. Sif stopped and turned to the man she fancied. "There is something that I've been meaning to tell you." He walked to Sif and stopped when there was at least six inches between them.

"What is it?" Sif asked.

"Well… Why don't I just show you?" Before Sif could answer, Fandral pulled Sif into a passionate kiss that could melt a frost giant.

Sif was shocked at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. After four minutes of sealing their love, they pulled apart breathless.

"I'm sorry." Fandral muttered ashamed.

"Don't be." Sif said before pulling Fandral into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around Fandral's neck while he wrapped his arms around her hourglass shaped waist.

What they didn't know was that Thor and Volstagg had their ears on the door, Thor was kneeling down while Volstagg stood over him. They were both listening to what was happening in the room while Hogun was on the other side of the hall scolding them for their childish antics.

Inside Sif and Fandral broke the kiss with goofy smiles on their flushed faces. They laced their fingers together and went to exit the lounge.

"Do you hear anything?" Volstagg whispered.

"No, not a thing. Do you think they're kissing again?" Thor whispered back.

They were both leaning against the door when it swung open. Thor face planted to the ground and Volstagg fell and landed on top of Thor.

Hogun stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked to Sif and Fandral who both had angry and shocked looks on their faces.

"I swear on Odin's beard I was not supporting these two." Hogun said.

Sif released Fandral's hand and pushed Volstagg off of Thor. Once they were breathing again, Sif grabbed Thor's ear and gripped Volstagg's beard.

"Thor Odinson and Volstagg Redbeard, have you been eavesdropping?" Sif asked angrily.

"I haven't been dropping any eaves, Sif! It was all Thor's idea!" the bearded man exclaimed.

"Me?" Thor growled. "Who was it that wanted to stay in the lounge because they 'Just got comfortable'?!"

"Oh, do shut up the two of you!" Sif said. She gripped Thor's ear tighter and pulled Volstagg's beard harder. They both grunt in pain. "If I ever catch you two again, rumors will spread around the castle that someone is missing an ear and that someone's beard has been ripped off." Sif growled. "Is that understood?" Thor and Volstagg nodded frantically.

Sif growled once more before she let them go making them fall to the floor. Thor was rubbing his ear while Volstagg combed his fingers through his beard.

Hogun was still standing in the doorway with a placid look on his face, but you could see amusement in his eyes.

"I think I'll retire for tonight." Fandral announced. "And I'll take Sif with me." He scooped up the warrior lady into his arms bridal style. She gasped in surprise, but reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Volstagg and Thor were still on the floor watching the scene before them. They both had accomplished smirks on their faces. Both men shared a fist bump.

Back when Thor was banished to Midgard, his good friend Darcy taught him a few Midgardian customs such as: fist bumping, high fives, slang, mortal drinking games, arm wrestling, and tons more. Thor taught his friends in Asgard what he has learned.

While Fandral made his exit with Sif in his arms, Hogun helped Thor and Volstagg to stand upright. But Thor had to help Hogun heave Volstagg up.

"Let us retire for tonight, my friends. We are to meet the queen tomorrow." Thor said. Both men agreed with the Odinson.

They went their separate ways to their respected rooms to rest.


End file.
